User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Crusade
Format Filming Location: Valparaíso, Chile This season is the second season in the trilogy of Fresh Faces where more new people get involved into the mix of The Challenge. This season 36 contenders arrive in Chile, they are immediately broken into 2 teams of 18. One team consisting of people from MTV Reality TV shows. The other team made up of various Reality TV Stars from other shows. Each round the two teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Base." The winning team of each challenge earns $10,000 to their team bank. Before each challenge starts, each team has to make a decision on sending two players (male and female) from their team to "Exile". They will leave immediately. Each round a designated gender will be in jeopardy of going home. The team that loses would have to vote someone in of that gender from their team. The winning team will then also vote someone in from the losing team. In the Base, the winner contestant remains in the game while the latter is sent home. At Exile, the four are informed that only two of them will return back to the game. A challenge will be played and the males will compete against each likewise with the females. The winning contestants will then join their team back at the next challenge. They will be immune the next time they are vulnerable to be voted in and they are not allowed to go to Exile back to back. They also add $2,500 to their Teams Bank for winning. The losers of the challenge will officially be out of the game. Round 7 and onwards Exile is closed and the teams will be reshuffled to 2 new teams of 9. Format continues however the team banks will now be closed and saved for the Finals as well as each round a male and female will go home. The eliminations however will be played in pairs so the losers voted in picks and the winner voted in picks will be partners in the elimination round. On Episode 13, a 2 hour episode, all the 12 people eliminated at Exile will return for multiple challenges that one by one will eliminate them. The 2 males and females to win this challenge will rejoin the game and find themselves in the mix of the new teams. Each challenge will be gender neutral and based on the last place challenger determines the gender at risk of elimination. Round 11 will be a purge with the 2 worst performing male and females being eliminated (in total 4 people). The winners of the challenge wins an advantage that can be used in one of the 10 tasks awaiting them in the finals. The finals will consist of the two teams running the final leg to determine the winner (each task in the final leg consisted of only two players per team). Whoever makes the finals will get a split share of their original team bank amongst the other remaining members of that team. After all tasks finish and each team makes it to the finish line, the team that completed their tasks in the fastest allotted time wins the money. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $650,000 (split) + Team Bank (split) *'Second Place:' $200,000 (split) + Team Bank (split) Cast | |} Elimination chart Game Progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the mission and was safe. : The contestant was not selected to go into the Base. : The contestant was sent to Exile. : The contestant won the Exile was immune the next time vulnerable. : The contestant won in the Base. : The contestant won the Exile and returned to their team. : The contestant lost in the Base and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Exile and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge site. Bank Accounts | |} The Exile Voting Category:Blog posts